Reasons
by wubbzy
Summary: Tori picks her audition song. Bori.


_AN:_ I had actually posted this up before, but took it down because I was actually going to make a hidden moments Bori fic, with a hidden moment for each episode, and this was going to be the one for TGP. However, I don't think I'll have the time to do that fic, so I'll just repost this again (I'm still hesitant since I have so many other fics). :P

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Victorious.

_Recommendation: _Natasha Bedingfield – _"Cheer Me Up"_ Of course, many already listened to Victoria's cover; Hoobastank – _"The Reason" _I was just listening to this, and I thought it fit _a bit_.

.

___A Victorious One-shot_  
**Author:** ___wubbzy_  
_Count:_ 856

.

**Reasons**

.

.

_All she could think about…_

.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening," Tori said panic-stricken. She could feel her frustration running through her as she looked through song after song. "Why couldn't Trina just help me? So many songs to choose from!" she exclaimed, her elbows slamming on the keys of the piano and making a cacophonous sound ring throughout the living room.

This wasn't going as planned.

Trina had already finished her audition tape and was now upstairs most likely preparing for when they choose her. Tori laughed, rolling her eyes at her sister's antics and delirium.

She shook her head, preparing to get back to business before the deadline – this was a once in a lifetime chance for her, and she couldn't just screw it up because she couldn't think of a good song to sing.

After an hour, her head slammed against the piano, exhausted and aggravated because something just _wasn't working_ and she didn't know what or why.

This was impossible.

.

She felt relief sweep over her when she heard the ringing of the doorbell. She needed to get her mind off of her audition, even for just a moment. Her eyes seemed rejuvenated at the face on the other side of the door.

"Oh, hey Beck!"

"What's up Tori, have you already submitted your audition?" Beck asked curiously. Tori held a desperate, troubling expression that already gave him his answer.

"No, I was working on it now."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized.

"No, you being here is the best thing that's happened to me today."

"Well, I'm glad I can be the best part of your day," Beck began, and Tori beamed before he continued, "but isn't being able to audition for a chance to sing at The Platinum Music Awards better?" Tori's look of hopelessness returned when she sunk onto the couch.

"It would have been if I could pick a song. At this point I'm wondering if I will have enough time to audition. I've looked through song after song, and nothing works! I tried asking Trina for help, but she wouldn't since I'm competition." Beck rolled his eyes, imagining Trina's words.

"Well, why don't you let me help you?" he offered, sitting beside her while Tori raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Aren't you competing too?" He quickly brushed her words away.

"Nah, I'm an actor, not a singer," he reasoned, and she nodded in understanding. She finally turned to him and heaved out a breath in relief.

"Thank you _so_ much," she said, grabbing his arm with both hands as he saw her grateful eyes over her glasses. A smile rose as he nonchalantly shrugged.

"No problem. Besides, even if I was competing, I'd still help you out as best as I could," Beck mentioned, and Tori gave him a thankful grin. She fixed her glasses and dragged him over to the piano.

.

"So I need a song that will blow them away!" Tori explained, motioning him to read through the list full of possible songs.

"Well, how about this one?" Beck asked, pointing over to her loose leaf paper. Tori checked the song, but slumped down, frowning.

"No, it won't show enough of my range."

"Well, why not the one you sang at Karaoke Dokey?"

"No, it won't impress them!" Tori sulked, pouting. Beck thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe you should pick a song that speaks to you instead of one that you think will get you in. Find a song that comes from the heart that you can relate to. Don't worry about the other stuff. It's kind of like acting. You need to present yourself so you sound believable and truly feel what you're saying… or singing," he advised, and she smiled, her eyes now inflamed with a hope and something else entirely that she knew shouldn't have been there.

"Thank you _so_ much."

"No problem." He patted her back and stared into her eyes before she sheepishly looked down and tucked a few strands of hair over her ear. He coughed, and she laughed before glancing over to the list of possible songs.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably go," he said, getting up from his seat and grabbing his jacket before looking back at her one more time and waving. "See you tomorrow." She abruptly stood, walking over to the door.

"Alright then." She smiled goofily, not knowing herself or else she might have tried to act cool. She never would have known, for Beck only gave her a smile that made her respond in such a way.

When he left, Tori went back to the piano, looking through the rest of the possible songs she knew.

"_Hmm…"_ she hummed in thought.

.

"This is perfect."

She closed her eyes.

When the first note strummed out of the piano, she knew from there that this felt right.

Throughout the song, she stopped thinking about the audition, and felt the lyrics – each note - each word escaping from her heart...

Beck flowed into her thoughts like the notes easily flowing out of her mouth, knowing this _had_ to be right…

And she smiled.

.

_AN:_ I know there's no dancing, but it's alluding to the song Cheer Me Up! And I don't know if I still want to do that hidden moments fic yet. :P Oh well, I still hope you guys enjoyed this. xD


End file.
